Video programs, such as, for example, television shows, online movies and series are viewed by a large number of viewers. The viewers, based on their age groups and geographic locations, may have different preferences for the video programs. For instance, younger viewers may prefer watching entertainment-based programs and adult viewers may prefer watching live matches or news related programs.
Generally, the video programs include various media objects, such as, for example, pictures or videos related to advertisements that are shown to the viewers along with content of the video programs. An advertisement may be selected based on various factors, such as, for example, age group, geographic locations and the preferences of the viewers, and may include information related to a product or a service and a company logo. Thereafter, an appropriate area may be identified within a feed of the video program where the advertisement can be placed. The video feed may then be broadcast to the viewers with the advertisement blended in the video feed.
Existing systems for placement of media objects within the video feed use multiple processors to analyze content of the video feed, create multiple video feeds where each video feed has the advertisement placed within the area, and then broadcast the multiple video feeds to the viewers. However, such systems are complex and costly as they require multiple processors and related hardware to process and broadcast the video feed. The systems are also inefficient in keeping the advertisement within the area of the video feed when the video feed is played and, therefore, have reduced video quality.
The present disclosure provides a technical solution to a problem to efficiently merge advertisement into the broadcast content.